Secrets In The Dark
by Stubbs25
Summary: Bechloe AU. When the Bellas welcome a Legacy Chloe and Beca's relationship becomes strained to say the least. And Beca's troubled and unknown past come to life along with the monsters she tried to hide.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

For once Beca was finally looking forward to the start of the school year, this year was going to be her last at Barden, her last leading the Bellas to victory in the ICCA national championships, and the last year she had before "the real world" started. However, Beca was unusually happy and upbeat about her life, why? Well that would be the insanely gorgeous perky red head that she had been dating for over a year now. Towards the end of the summer before their junior year Beca and Jesse agreed that they just weren't working as a couple, he actually was the one that pushed Beca into asking Chloe out after seeing the two were basically dating and he didn't want to be the reason that Beca was unhappy; so they agreed that they worked out better as friends. Chloe on more than one occasion was thankful for Jesse telling Beca to "sack up and ask the hot red head on a date" because that was the first time that the three time senior could see where her life was going. And whenever she was asked where she saw herself in the next several years her response would immediately be "where ever Beca goes". That kind of commitment from Chloe made Beca equal parts proud and nervous due to the fact that it was in her nature to assume the worst in people, so it was always there in the back of her mind that if she did something wrong or wasn't attentive enough, Chloe would walk out of her life and never look back despite the constant reassurances that that was not ever going to happen.

To make up for all the Bellas that were going to graduate this year, the group held fall auditions to find a captain to take over the spring semester and find the next generation of Bellas. With Beca working at her internship trying to land a solid job somewhere to provide at good life for her and Chloe after graduation, the decision was left to the ginger herself. As soon as a lanky, brown eyed beauty stepped on stage Chloe knew that they had found their replacement. What had been the deciding factor is that this girl is the only child to Katherine Junk the "main Bella bitch" that created the synch pated booty shake. After sending Beca a quick text to let her know that "the one" had been found the girls retreated to the house for and aca-awesome initiation night.

When Beca came home she expected to find the Bellas in different stages of intoxication from sipping on one too many of Fat Amy's mixed drinks, and Chloe challenging everyone to too many drinking games. What she did not expect to see, after she slid her key into the front door and pushed it open, was a girl with all too familiar brown wavy hair, and the warmest chocolate eyes that she had ever seen. "What? No! It can't be her, that's….. that's impossible, they said that we would never see each other again?" Beca decided that this girl wasn't one that she had known all those years ago, it was a combination of too many hours at school and work with basically no sleep so her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

A drink suddenly shoved in her hand snapped Beca out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the owner of the cup was non-other than her super-hot and talented girlfriend. "You read my mind, this is exactly what I need right now" Beca said as she took the glass and pecked Chloe on the lips. "I'm just that good" a VERY heavily intoxicated Chloe slurred out with her signature wink that did so many things to Beca, and not all of them very appropriate when surrounded by the Bellas.

Beca scanned the room again trying to find the new recruit, Chloe once again being the kick ass girlfriend that she was called the girl over. "Em, this is the other Bella captain and the best lay of my life, Beca Effin Mitchel" Chloe bragged with the most sexual wink Becca had ever seen come from the girl. Beca's face and ears were a bright shade of red, as Beca turned to shake "Em's" hand; she again came face to face with the girl that couldn't possibly be here. "What? H – How?" was all Chloe heard before she ran off to challenge Stacie in some body shot competition, that if Beca wasn't so preoccupied she would have literally killed anyone to watch.

Despite the fact that after introductions, the small music producer with their new legacy were literally inseparable for the remainder of the night. Which was beyond weird for the tiny brunette to willingly stay and talk to someone other than Chloe for hours on end, but Chloe didn't think too much of it, brushing it off as Beca being nice and trying to give Emily tips on how to handle the next Bella group.

So with her fairy tale story book ending with Beca all but set in stone, Chloe set off to find Beca because it was time for bed. After looking through the house she found her still talking with Emily. "of course that's where she is" Chloe's drunken brain said, it is also the reason that she didn't think anything of the fact that she basically had to pick Beca up and carry her to their bed in order to remove her from the extremely deep looking conversation that she was having with Emily. After Chloe flopped down onto her side something didn't sit well with her, the conversation that the two were having looked off, not like a fight or anything, it was just off; and she really couldn't put her finger on why just yet. And then there was the fact that she to forcibly remove Beca from where the two were sitting so close they were touching knees and shoulders; Chloe knew all too well how Beca does NOT like to be touched, unless it was Chloe then that was more than welcomed. But because to was 4 in the morning Chloe shook it off as having too much alcohol to really know what has happening and fell asleep with the tiny DJ curled tightly into her side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for following & favoriting! Hope you guys like these next chapters, the next two are a little shorter so I'll post chapter 3 sometime before Monday. Please please review and let me know what y'all think! **_

_**I own nothing but the story line**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

May, one of the most important months for a college senior because it's graduation month. So naturally Chloe should be ecstatic that this is it, this is the last time that her family will ask her when she will graduate, but she's not, there's something going on with Beca. She has changed since they welcomed Emily into the group, but the changes are so subtle that only Chloe has noticed them. And when she questions Beca about it the brunette always changes the subject or brushes it off as nothing. But Chloe knows that something is going on she just doesn't know what, she has caught Beca and Emily in deep conversations or giggling fits that Beca does not do with anyone else. There's also the fact that at every event or gathering Chloe is on one side of Beca and Emily is on the other, always standing a little too close to be "just friends". How does Chloe know this? Because she was, is she reminds herself, IS like that with Beca. But Beca always puts Chloes mind at ease for a little while with surprise dates, bringing her flowers or making her even more mixes than before; so Chloe puts her suspicions to the back of her mind and enjoys her final days as a college student.

The day of graduation was a blur, with family and friends tugging everyone in different directions for pictures and congratulations; the Bellas agreed that they should have one final hurrah before they all go their separate ways in the real world.

"What about Miami" Stacie suggests

"No I'm not allowed back within city limits after I wrestled the crocodile hunter and a crocodile simultaneously and won" Fat Amy smugly stated

After Lilly mumbled something about setting a string of night clubs on fire a few years back, Chloe chimed in "Well what about Destin, they have great beaches and there are houses to rent?".

With this suggestion all the girls nodded in agreement, well all the girls other than Beca and Emily who had gone for a walk. The two are walking through the door when they hear "It's settled than, that's where were going!"

"What's settled?" Beca asked making her way over to the fridge for a bottle of water before taking her place next to Chloe; Emily quietly sat herself in between CR and Flo at the bar.

"We're going to Destin for a month with the girls." Chloe stated proudly turning to face Beca. The DJ's face drained of all color and had a nauseous look come across it. "What? What's wrong? Beca are you ok?" Chloe questioned as she grabbed Becas face and forced her to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah Chlo everything is fine; I'm just tired from the walk that's all" Beca mumbled out as she briefly made eye contact with Emily who got up and walked out of the kitchen without a single word. "I'm going to go shower and lay down" and with that Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and made her way up stairs to their shared room.

After finalizing the details for the flights and renting out the house, Chloe was walking toward the living room when she heard what sounded like two people arguing in whispers. Making her way closer she was able to pick up some words here and there.

"You should just tell her!"

"No! You know just as well as I do that if I said anything she wouldn't want to keep me around, would you?"

Beca took the silence that followed the question as conformation "Exactly"

"Beca I still th-"

"No Em! This stays between you and me. If anyone else knows, if Chloe ever found out, -"

That was all that Chloe could handle, she stormed off to her and Beca's shared bed room with tears running down her face and the sinking feeling that Beca was cheating on her. It was to this thought that Chloe feel asleep to.

When Beca crawled into bed a little later she was met with Chloe's back to her, and when she went in to spoon Chloe she was pushed away with the red head mumbling something about it being "too hot" for cuddling. Beca was highly confused Chloe never refused cuddles "Great what did I do now?" the brunette wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

That next morning Chloe was still cold towards Beca as they were getting ready for the airport.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca tentatively asked

"What" came the short response

"Did – did I do anything do make you mad at me?"

"I don't know did you? Is there something you wat to tell me?"

Beca shivered at the ice cold glare that she received from her girlfriend. "Babe look whatever I did, I'm so sorry"

"Look this is SO not the conversation that I want to have with you right now"

And with that Chloe stormed out of the room and waited in the taxi for the rest of the girls to join her.

"What the hell was that all about" Beca muttered to herself as she too made her way to the taxi. Once the music producer jumped into the last available seat between Fat Amy and Stacie, the group set off to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, as promised here is the next chapter and it is MUCH longer than the last one. The following chapters will probably be around this length but I'm not too sure yet, if there is a smaller chapter here or there it's to move the story along NOT to fill space. And again thank yall SO SO much for all the favorites and reviews that yall have sent in they mean the world to me. The song that I use in this chapter is "Hard to Love" by Lee Brice, and it's much more emotional & heart felt if you listen to the acoustic version which is how I pictured it as I was writing. I own nothing from Pitch Perfect.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

The taxi ride to the airport was…. tense to say the least, while the Bellas didn't know what exactly was going on between their captains there was obviously something going on. Stacie and Amy quietly started to speculate between themselves.

After arriving at the airport and getting through security, which was god awful when Lily travels with them, the group of girls awaits to board the plane. Amy and Stacie take this opportunity to pull Beca aside and barrage her with questions.

"Guys what the hell is this all about?!" Beca exclaims after being rudely shoved into a corner.

"Come on shawshank don't think that we haven't noticed the obvious tension between you and the ginger over there" Amy bluntly stated

"Yeah like what's up between the two of you?" Stacie cut in before Beca could respond.

"I honestly don't know, when I tried to talk to her about it this morning but she just shut me down" Beca helplessly stated

The two other girls let out an exasperated sigh.

"Beca, it's about you and Emily" Stacie spit out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wha – what? What about me and Emily?"

"Please Beca, the way you two look at each other is the way that two dingos look at each other when it's mating season" Amy nonchalantly through out there.

"OH GOD NO! That's beyond gross!" Beca spit out with a disgusted look on her face.

The tall brunette and blond exchanged confused looks.

Beca picking up on this said "Look I can't tell you why that is literally the most disgusting thing in the world, but I need you guys to trust me and most of all I need your help in getting Chloe to forgive me"

XXXX

 _Meanwhile…._

Chloe was sitting next to CR reading her book trying to ignore her girlfriend huddled in the corner of the waiting area with Amy and Stacie both talking about something that is obviously important based on the worried glances that are repeatedly being shot her way.

"CR what's that all about?" Chloe attempted to casually ask, trying to come off as uncaring as possible.

"I have no idea; they are probably tying to talk Beca in to taking the girls out more than once while we're there" Cynthia Rose shrugged showing very little interest in what the trio was talking about.

Chloe wasn't convinced but let it slide becoming absorbed in her book once again, completely missing a confused looking Emily making her way to the older girls.

XXX

"Ok so everyone understands what they need to do and where they need to be?" Beca asked for the thousandth time

"YES!" came the response from the Bellas

"Now stop asking and go take your seat next to the ginger before I carry your butt over there" CR threatened

Beca made her way down the aisle of the plane and sat next to Chloe who conveniently had her headphones in and was completely absorbed in whatever was happening outside the window. The DJ didn't try and talk to her because she knew that Chloe needed time and Beca planned on using the full hour and a half of flying time to soothe the riff between them.

After an hour of strained silence Beca gets up and starts making her way toward the front, silently thanking the aca-gods that the plane was basically empty and prayed that her plan would work. Along the way she motions for Stacie to go take her spot and signals the rest of the girls to get ready.

For the first time since getting on the plane Chloe looked away from the window and gave Stacie a small smile. "What's up Stac?" Chloe asked taking out an ear bud.

"Well there is something that Beca has to tell you and I'm here to make sure that you listen" Stacie said sweetly as she snatched Chloe's head phones and book away before the ginger had a chance to utter any protests.

The planes speaker cracks with someone making an announcement "Hi.. uh.." a nervous voice starts "I .. just wanted to, uh, tell this girl I hurt that I am sorry and I love her, so I'm going to do this the only way I know how" and with that Jessica and Ashley started to hum the opening notes while Lilly came in with a strong and steady back beat. That's when Chloe heard the one voice that she could pick out of anywhere because, to put it simply was the most angelic voice that she had ever heard, making its way down the aisle toward her.

 **I am insensitive, I have a tendency  
To pay more attention to the things that I need  
Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust,  
Sometimes I don't know why you're staying with me**

Beca sang as she made her way down the aisle, the rest of the Bellas fully joining in now

 **I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good**

By now Stacie had moved back to her seat, and Beca stood in the aisle looking only at Chloe while the other girls had turned in their seats and now were singing directly to the red headed captain.

 **I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball  
Crashing into your heart like I do  
You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus  
And I wish that I could be more like you**

Chloe, who refused to let the tears in her eyes spill, watched in awe as her girlfriend stood in front of her baring her soul bare.

 **I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,  
I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good  
Love me good**

Beca moved back into her seat to take Chloe's hands in her own, the two have yet to take their eyes off of each other since Beca came back from making her announcement.

 **Girl you've given me a million second chances  
And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,  
I'm just a girl,  
I'm just a girl**

 **Hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh I don't make it easy,  
And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love**

Now that Chloe was openly crying Beca found it hard to hold back her own tears, and judging by the sniffling that was going on around them so were the other Bellas; who were now quietly fading out leaving only Beca's raw, emotional voice to finish out the song.

 **And you say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me**

 **Hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh I don't make it easy,**

 **And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good**

 **You love me good  
You love me good**

After the last notes faded out, Beca looked at their still linked hands. "Look Chloe, I know that lately I haven't been as attentive as I should have been and I may have made you question how I feel about you lately but I just wanted you to know that," Beca now found the courage to look up and meet Chloe's eyes "I am completely and irrevocably in love with you and I never ever want to make you feel that you are less than everything to me. I also want you to know that the last thing that I would ever do, like even with a gun to my head, I would never cheat on you, that I can promise with everything that I have in me"

Chloe reached up to wipe away the tears spilling down Beca's face. "I know you wouldn't I don't know why I thought that, it was just… I saw you doing little things with Emily that you only do with me Becs and, I guess I got a little paranoid that's all. I am so sorry that I didn't trust you more"

"I am even more sorry that I gave you a reason to even think that!"

"So…" Beca started but trailed off

"Yes babe we are more than fine" Chloe said and kissed Beca for the first time in what felt like forever, but really it had been only two days.

The plane landed with the couple content in their own little bubble, happily planning out what the group should do during the time that they would be in Florida. Once everyone had their bags, and all 15 of Stacie's (seriously there were 15 bags for her alone), the group pilled in an awaiting taxi and set off to find the house that they would all call home for the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey yall I am so sorry about the wait but school has decided to try and kill me with a butt load of tests, but that what college is for right? Any way this chapter is SUPER long to try and make up for it! A huge thanks to everyone that has favorited and reviewed keep them coming they are absolutely awesome! I hope to have the next chapter up with in the next week, but its parent's weekend so I'm going to be a little busy with the folks but I absolutely promise to have it up as soon as I can. Again thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! I love yall for it! So without much farther ado….. (I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect)**_

As Chloe drove their rented car into the driveway of the house all of the girls let out a collective gasp. The house was modeled much like a southern plantation mansion. It had three floors, a wrap around porch with rocking chairs, a built in swing, large white shudders framing the windows on every story, large columns that went from the grass all the way up to the roof, a huge front yard with massive trees lining the front walk, the back porch emptied right on the beach, and the best part was the fact that they were a mile from anyone in any direction that you looked. The inside was even better than its counterpart, the entire down stairs had wood floors, the living room had a massive L shaped couch and two large plush recliners all pointed towards the largest TV that anyone had ever seen before, the kitchen was huge and right off of the living room completely stocked with the newest equipment on the market. The entire house was fully furnished with a mixture of old southern charm and a sleek modern look.

The bedrooms were split between the second and third floors. Jessica, Ashley, Flo, CR, and Lilly split the three second floor rooms between them. Lilly was the lucky one who got a room to herself, but after the weird details that Flo shared with the group after Nationals that was something that everyone was ok with. On the third floor Emily & Stacie's room to the left of the stairs, Beca & Chloe's a little down the hall and to the right of the stairs having the master suite, and ASmy 's room was as far away from the other four as possible (she had the room to herself for the multitude of boys that she would most likely be trudging through the house). The master bed room is huge, massive California king sized bed (which didn't make since because neither girl was over 5'5'' but hey Beca wasn't complaining), night stands on either side of the bed, the softest most plush rug that Chloe had ever laid a hand on, a large double French doors (completely made of glass) the only way to get to the balcony above the back porch, the bathroom was unbelieve able, the shower had to be the size of the living room back at the Bella house, complete with 20 different jets, a removable shower head, the last two items caused Beca's cheeks to flare red with the thoughts that accompanied them, and a sunk in tub could have been mistaken for a hot tub. That night the girls went out to eat at a decently nice restaurant nothing too fancy, but enough for Beca to complain about having to wear a pencil skirt and nice top, but stopped as soon as Chloe promised to make it up to her later that night.

XXXXX

The next day however Amy brought up the fact that if they don't get food in the house in the next 20 minutes she'll go "hunting" for it; and NONE of the girls wanted to find out what that meant so Beca, Chloe, Emily, Amy, and Stacie piled in the car and made their way towards Sam's to buy enough rations for Amy to live off of and food for the girls.

"This place is awesome" Beca grinned as they entered, Beca normally didn't like to shop but you could find literally anything at the store that sells everything in bulk. And when Beca said anything she means it, you need a TV they have it, a pressure washer got it, Christmas decorations in July yep; seriously anything. Chloe just chuckled "All right ladies lets split up and get what we need, Amy and Stacie you guys to get the meats, drinks, and frozen food; Becs, Em and I will go get everything else."

As the group splits up Chloe smiles at the fact that she looks like a kid in a candy store, and the fact that she's 5'2'' doesn't help any. "Hey Emily will you go grab some cereal, I'm going to head over and get some bread; and Beca try not to get lost" Chloe smirked as Beca stuck her lounge out "I'll do what I can Chlo" she sarcastically replied. "Mhmm" was Chloe's only response as she turned to head towards the bread; Emily looked at Beca "We still need to talk".

"I know, but not here, and we have to be more careful; I can't have Chloe knowing about us"

With a small nod the 18 year made her way to get the eight different kinds of cereal that the girls requested. Chloe saw the interaction between the girls but was unable to hear exactly what they were saying, but based on the face that Beca made she knew that once she found out she wasn't going to like it.

After looking at the pressure washers, yes Beca was looking at the pressure washers even though she knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Chloe would ever let her buy one, she made her way over Emily to help the young girl carry the absurd amount of cereal.

"Hey Em you got everything"

"Yeah I think so I just need to grab the Frosted Flakes and we should be good to go"

XXXXXX

Chloe had just sent a text to Stacie letting her know that they had gotten everything they needed and were on their way to check out; she had just rounded as the two girls turned and started making their way towards her.

"Anna? Anna is that you?" The question came from a mountain of a man; he had to be at least 6'3'' possibly 6'4'', built like a professional football player, blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a smile that could charm his way out of any situation that he found himself in.

Beca stopped dead in her tracks, her face turned a ghostly pale, and she looked as if she had just seen her entire family murdered in front of her. Next to the tiny DJ Emily wore an expression of horror, not the kind that comes from watching a horror movie, the kind that comes from watching your dog get hit by a car right in front of you and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. The two brunettes turn to look at each other before Beca lets out a strained whisper "Em, go right now, go find Chloe, checkout as quickly as possible and get to the car". Emily was barely able to nod before she basically sprinted to find the red headed captain.

Slowly turning around Beca readied herself to face a piece of her past that she never hoped to see again. "N-No you have the wrong person" And with that she turned and all but ran off to find Chloe and get the hell out of the store.

Unknown to the two girls Chloe saw the first half of the exchange, she knew that something was extremely wrong and wanted to know why this man mistaking Beca for a girl named Anna had caused such a reaction from her girlfriend. However, when the music producer finally rejoined the group at the car Chloe decided to save her questions for later. The ride home was quiet, well as quiet as it can be with Amy singing every song on the radio and Stacie scheming about how to perfectly lie out on the beach in her tiny bikini's to attract the maximum amount of men, although there was quite literally no one around them.

XXXX

Ever since they got back Beca had kept to herself on the back porch and Emily had immediately made her way up to her room without a word to anyone. After the groceries were put away Chloe made her way to Beca. "Hey babe can we talked" Chloe started tentatively, knowing if she tried to push too far too fast she would get absolutely nothing from the brunette.

"Yea, sure?" Beca answered not knowing exactly why her girlfriend was looking so timid and racking her brain trying to come up with something that she did to possibly cause it.

"So today at the store, right before we left I came to find you and Em and this man came up behind you guys and called you Anna. Who was he? And why did he think that you were Anna?"

Becas face immediately assumed her harsh mask showing no emotion, a face normally used towards everyone but Chloe "He mistook me for someone else and that was it" she said coldly but not harsh.

"ok? But it just looked like something more with the way that you both reacted it was like you guys saw – "

"Look Chloe it was nothing now stop asking me about it!" and with that Beca got up and stormed her way into the house. Chloe heard a door slam and sighed to herself "That went well; maybe I should ask Emily what it was all about…."

"Yo gingy what was that all about" Amy questioned as she and just about every other Bella lined up behind her, all decked out in their swimwear and holding towels.

Chloe put on her best _everything is perfect smile_ "nothing's wrong she just wanted to go take a nap"

"Ok.." CR started questioningly, the rest of the girls not fully convinced either "were going to the beach you wanna join?"

"Totes let me go get changed and I'll meet you guys down there"

Making her way up stairs Chloe expected Beca to be sulking in their room, but when she got to the hallway she once again heard an argument through whispers. Because she was still a tiny bit suspicious that Beca wasn't being completely honest about her feelings for Emily Chloe made her way to the younger girls door, just in time for it to fly open and her girlfriend to storm straight into her.

"oopf, Chloe what the hell?"

"Sorry, Sorry I was just coming up to see if you guys wanted to go swimming with me and the girls" the red head smoothly replied.

"Sure I'd love to I just need to change"

"Awesome Em, Becs what about you?"

"NO," Beca could see Chloe's face fall so she quickly said "No because I want to take you out tonight so go get in the shower and change I'll be there in a few to do the same myself"

"Really?" Chloe's entire demeanor lit up as she basically skipped toward the bed room to get ready, however she did pause to hear Beca's parting words to Emily.

"Beca we still need to talk about what happened and I really think we should say something I'm pretty sure that she knows something any way"

"Em no I told you that's not happening, I'm done having this conversation with you"

Chloe heard steps making their way towards the door so she quickly got into the shower before Beca knew she had heard the last of their conversation.

XXXX

That night Beca took Chloe out to what had to be the nicest place in town. It had valet parking, a métier de, and nothing on the menu was under $30. Chloe was absolutely blown away that Beca would willingly choose this place for their date. After eating and drinking more than what was good for them Chloe walked outside waiting for Beca to pay. Once she felt a hand slip into hers she started walking in the direction back towards the house when Beca tugged on her hand the other direction "Let's go for a walk".

 _Oh my god this is it she's breaking up with me I knew that she would never take me out like this, it don't know if I can survive the rest of this "vacation" with her and Emily together flaunting it in my face_! Chloe's brain immediately went into over drive trying to come up with a way to solve the situation. It wasn't until Beca had stopped walking and was turned to face Chloe did she realize that they were at the edge of a pier that looked out unto the waters with the most beautiful sunset that she had ever seem; but of course she couldn't enjoy any of it because Beca was about to shatter her world.

"Chloe, there's some-"

"Beca don't, don't do this to me" Chloe's voice broke as tears streamed down her face "I don't know how I can live without, please please don't break up with me"

"Chloe look I just, wait what" Beca was doubled over laughing while Chloe looked at her trying to figure out why in the hell this was so funny.

"Fine if you can't even have the decency to break up with me quickly than I'm leaving" Chloe turned to storm off but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection.

Beca's mouth was inches from the red heads ear; she could feel the heat of her breath as she whispered "do you think that I am THAT stupid to let such a caring. Talented. Insanely hot person such as you go?" Beca punctuated each of her points with a kiss to Chloe's neck. With that she turned around to face Beca, whose arms tightened around her waist.

"Wait you WEREN'T about to break up with me?!" Chloe asked bewildered

"No you dork, I _was_ going to ask you to move to L.A. and live in this super big house that the record label that signed me was going to furnish, along with an insanely high starting salary but….. if you want to break up I guess I'll just have to find someone else to share it with" Beca said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Beca Mitchell if you are just saying that to make me not hate you right now I swear to God" the older girl threatened. Beca just smirked at the completely empty threat. "OF COURSE ILL MOVE IN WITH YOU! Oh my god this is so amazing! I love you so much!" Chloe basically screamed before she crashed their lips together.

On the way back to the house Beca chuckled to herself "you really thought that I was going to break up with you?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked at the sand, they were close enough to the house they could hear the music playing inside so she knew the girls couldn't hear them. Pulling Beca to a stop she looked in to her cobalt eyes "well… yeah kinda I mean you did take me to a _really_ nice restaurant and you have been acting kinda funny lately so I just thought that maybe the way that you felt about me had changed…."

Beca took Chloe's face in her hands "The way that I feel about you will never change I can promise you that. You are the reason that I get up in the morning, you are what inspires my music, YOU Chloe Beale are the reason that I am the bad-ass you see before you". Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the one on the pier.

After pulling back Chloe smirked and grabbed Beca's hand "Come on we have some celebrating to do" punctuated with a luscious wink. Beca didn't have to be told twice and practically sprinted to the house were their massive bed awaited.

XXXX

 _ **I'm being review needy so please be the awesome nerd that I know you are and review *smooches***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey yall, I just want to say I am SO sorry for how long it has been since my last post; between school, family, and a tiny bit of writers block I've been crazy busy. But I'll do my best to post the next chapter sometime this week, and the next few upcoming chapters are going to be longer because shits about to get real. Thank yall to those that are leaving reviews you guys are the bomb so keep leaving them! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5**

The past three and a half weeks have been nothing but absolute bliss for the Bella's; their days have been filled with relaxing on the beach, going out to eat, or shopping their troubles away. Chloe and Beca have never been closer, the redhead finds that her tiny DJ has been more attentive than ever before; the brunette has also taken her out on at least three surprise dates a week, and has been bringing little gifts home of things that Chloe might like, showing that she is thinking of the ginger. Beca loved seeing her girlfriend so happy and carefree, throughout her college years the constant strain of having to lead the Bellas, the tests that had to be taken, and the three years of failing Russian Lit. had taken a toll on the red head, so Beca thought it best to keep her nightly meetings with Emily a secret .

"What Chloe doesn't know won't hurt her…. Or me" constantly ran through Beca's mind whenever she left Emily's room late at night to collapse in bed only to be immediately wrapped up in Cloe's arms. "Plus it'll all be over soon so why should I risk our relationship for something that she would never understand nor forgive me for if she ever found out".

The next morning the tiny brunette was awoken by someone clanging around in the kitchen downstairs, grumbling something about how she planned on killing whoever it was that woke her up she threw her arm across the bed and was met with cold empty sheets. Sighing Beca got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Her eyes immediately narrowed at Jessica and Ashely loudly making breakfast for the girls, CR and Stacie were setting at the kitchen table talking over some new celebrity gossip, and Fat Amy on the phone with "one of her boyfriends" which you all knew meant Bumper.

"Good morning gorgeous" Chloe greeted, a bit too cheery for 10:30 in the morning if you asked Beca.

"Morning" the DJ grunted as she moved over to the coffee pot to pour herself a generous cup. Once she felt the warm liquid start doing its job she moved to stand behind Chloe whose face was twisted in thought as she read through the newspaper. "whatcha looking at?"

"Oh nothing much just going through the paper trying to see what there is for us to do here."

"Over achiever" Beca mumbled and received a light swat to the arm as she sat at the bar next to Chloe waiting for the food to be ready and the rest of the girls to find their way to the kitchen.

"Guys! There's a big carnival in town and tonight is the last night to go, what do you think? Should we go?"

After all of the girls immediately agreed that it would be something awesome to do, they were faced with the struggle of coming up with a time to leave. For something that should have been simple it took the girls about an hour and a half to all agree on a time that would provide enough time to get ready and still leave plenty of time to experience everything that the carnival had to offer.

So at 6:30 the girls piled in the car and made their way to the carnival. As they made their way through the main entrance Beca couldn't help but think two things. One, she absolutely without a doubt hated carnivals; they were full of shady people, the rides where nothing but glorified death traps, and they had clowns. Now Beca wasn't one of those people that loved clowns, but she wasn't deathly afraid of them either she just …. preferred to be places where they weren't; and there was that incident on her 9th birthday where she may or may not have punched the clown at her party because he popped up out of literally nowhere and scared living hell out of her. And two, she was completely and totally in love with Chloe Beale and would do literally anything to keep her as happy as she was now… even if that meant being a lot closer to clowns than she would on her own. It also meant that she would ride every single one of the rides, twice, despite her constantly saying that it would be how they died; needless to say Chloe could get Beca to do anything she wanted. The only good thing about the carnival is the food.

That's why she and Emily are standing in line for what has to be Beca's sixth funnel cake. After paying for the deep fried batter the two brunettes made their way over to await the girls who were all riding "The vortex of terror". Once Stacie spotted the two girls the group made their way to the opposite end for one last ride before the park closes. Chloe noticed how close Emily and Beca were standing and decided that right then would be the best time to talk to Beca about her plans for the rest of the night. Emily noticed the look that is a mixture of possessiveness and jealousy that Chloe gets when her and Beca are anywhere near each other, so she sliped to Beca's back right while Chloe looped her arm through Beca's left.

As the group made their way through the crowd Beca sees a couple that looks oddly familiar but she can't quite place where she knows them from. Its only when the man turns towards her does she finally remember. She tries to play it cool, like he has no effect on her, however her body betrays her; she comes stiffly to a stop, her face turns a sickly pale, her heart starts to beat at a pace that can in no way be considered healthy. Beca feels Chloe looking at her, face full of worry; but Beca turns to Emily "Em, is-is that" she struggles to get out. The younger girl can do nothing but stare straight ahead, face twisted in a look of horror. When Beca turns to look and see if the couple has moved on it happens, she locks eyes with the man, and she knows for certain two things, one it is in fact the one person that she thought she would never have to deal with again; and two judging by the smirk on his face and the cold glint in his crystal blue eyes he knows who they are. It is when he starts to shove his way towards the girls that Emily snaps out of the trance she was in and grabbed Beca's arm pulling her towards the exit without a single word to the group, leaving the Bella's looking after them in confusion and Chloe standing there speechless.

Only once the pair is standing safety by the car does Emily speak "Beca you have to tell her now, after that it is obvious that something is going on and Chloe isn't stupid she saw it in your face"

"Emily no, I can't tell her you know that this is too big it will do no good if I let her know"

"Yeah but Bec he KNOWS, he saw us, there's no stopping him now"

"No, its fine all he did was see us. He doesn't know where we're staying; he doesn't know who we're with its fine.

"I still thin-"

"Emily I said no, I'm not telling Chloe now drop it"

Unknown to the pair Chloe had been the first one to reach them and heard the last of what Beca had to say, she thought that what was going on between Beca and Emily was over, Beca had promised her right? Chloe was torn between wanting to see if her girlfriend was ok and wanting to kick her ass for lying right to her face and cheating on her; she decided to do the first because the rest of the girls were finally at the car, the ass kicking could wait till later.

"Bec, are you guys ok"

"Yeah Chlo we're fine just had one too many funnel cakes; can we go home?" Beca stuttered out with a grimace.

No one protested after they saw the murderous look that was on Chloe's face; they didn't want to find out who it was meant for. The ride back to the house was quite no one daring to speak in fear of setting off either Chloe or the two brunettes that were in the back trying to regain the color in their face.

As soon as the front door was unlocked the Bellas called it a night. Emily headed straight for her room and slammed the door shut. Beca and Chloe were close behind, as Beca threw a worried look in Emily's direction Chloe grabbed her hand "babe let's get you showered and in bed, you've had quite an evening"

"Yeah, sure I'll be in in like five minutes, I just want to check on Emily make sure she's feeling ok and all" Without waiting for a response Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and walked straight into Emily's room shutting the door behind her.

Chloe stood in the hall way for a few minutes before turning to her room to get ready for bed. After two hours of waiting up for Beca, Chloe cries herself to sleep in their empty bed knowing that her girlfriend doesn't love her anymore and would rather be with Emily instead. _That's it, tomorrow I am going to break up with her, she can't think that I don't know what is happening right in front of me; and if she thinks that we are moving to L.A. together after we go home Beca has another thing coming_ , is the last thought Chloe has before she drifts off to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You guys are awesome the response that I got from the last chapter was incredible so… I did what any responsible college student would do and ignored my responisbilities to write this chapter. This chapter is a little short I know that, but it needed to be this way, the next chapter will be HELLA long & super heavy so be warned. I am currently working on it but I have 3 tests over the next 2 days, meaning that the chapter will be posted hopefully Sunday but if it isn't I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys. Thanks for staying with me, love you awesome nerds. Anything in italics are Chloe's thoughts**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

Chloe awakens to the sun streaming through the curtains. Despite everything that happened last night her hand automatically reached towards the other side of the bed in search for Beca, but was met with cold empty sheets. _There it is, her blatant lack of caring or respect for me; I have no option but to end it before she hurts me anymore_ was Chloe what was running through Chloe's head as she got ready to go out for her morning run. As Chloe made her way through the living room she noticed Beca asleep on the couch; and against her better judgement she took a moment to look over the tiny DJ. Beca's red puffy eyes looked as if she had cried herself to sleep, and it looked like she had gotten very little sleep if the bags under her eyes were any indication of that. Even though Chloe was beyond angry with Beca her heart still ached a little seeing how badly she was hurting. _I guess I can put off talking with her until after my run_ and with that Chloe was out the door.

XXXXX

Beca awoke to the sound of the front door slamming shut. "Shit!" She jumped up to see if she could still catch up to Chloe but the red head was already out of sight. "Well so much for sleeping out here to catch her before she left" Beca mumbled to herself. After turning to head back into the house Beca made her way up to Emily's room.

Emily woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Come in" she said, her voice still raspy with sleep; she sat up trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

The door opened slowly to reveal Beca looking awful, "Em we need to talk….". Immediately Emily was wide awake and looked expectantly at Beca to continue.

XXXXX

Chloe has always loved running, she found it to be a great way to work things out in her mind and get cardio in at the same time. "There is never a problem that couldn't be solved by running" was what she always told Beca when the brunette asked why she felt the need to run so much at such "an ungodly hour"; but now Chloe feels that she has found something that is impossible to fix by running. After going through everything that had happened since Emily became a Bella too many times to count Chloe finally gave into the tears that she had refused to let fall while in front of Beca; she sat down on the side of the running path and let her anger, fear, and betrayal come flooding out all at once.

XXXXX

"Sure thing Beca come on in, what made you change your mind?" Emily tentatively asked as she watched Beca take a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Well, I finally pulled my head out of my ass and realized that you were right, I am terrible at hiding things from anyone let alone Chloe who can read me like a book." Beca admitted while refusing to meet Emily's eyes. "And it's not like I'm blind I see the looks that she has been giving you and me, and I just can't do it anymore I just can't keep hiding it from her"

"Ok… but aren't you still afraid of how she will react?" Emily asked after Beca finally met her gaze.

"To be honest I am absolutely terrified that she will still react the way that I think she will and will leave me without looking back but..." Beca looked out the window trying to regain composure not wanting to cry because that is so not bad ass "but… I-I just can't keep hurting her like this"

Emily looked up and smiled she grabbed Beca's hands and gave her a peck on the cheek "In that case I am so proud of you and will do anything you need me to"

Beca looked up and smirked "I kinda was hopping you would say that…."

XXXXX

After what felt like an eternity of crying Chloe was finally able to pull herself together. _Alright Beale, you have to have a game plan before you go back to the house because without one you will cave immediately and you know it._ For the next hour was spent with Chloe giving herself pep talks and trying to come up with a way that she could end the relationship before Beca ever got a chance to say anything, because the red head knew that if Beca said anything she would cave and that would only result in her being in more pain. Once she felt that she had talked herself up enough, Chloe started the long run back to the house ready to do the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life.

XXXXX

Beca was sitting on the porch nervously waiting for Chloe to come back from her run. "Em it's been almost two hours, something HAS to be wrong" She wined checking her phone for the thousandth time.

"Beca calm down I'm sure she's fine, Chloe's just probably working through everything and that's why she is out a little longer than usual"

"I hope you're right because if something happened to her and the last thing that I told her was a lie I don't think I could ever forgive myself" Beca said desperately as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Becs look I'm sure once you tell her everything she'll understand, until then all this worrying won't do you any good! Plus I read somewhere that worrying like crazy gives you ulcers…..I'm surprised you haven't had any yet"

Beca shot Emily a death glare "Em I am SO not in the mood for your weird ass fun facts", Beca used finger quotes around "fun facts"

Emily held her hands up in surrender "hey I'm just saying, only trying to help here"

Beca opened her mouth for a rebuttal but was immediately closed when she heard a twig snap. Breathing a sigh of relief as Chloe stepped into view Beca told Emily to go inside and get ready for what was about to happen next. The younger brunette did as she was told and awaited silently by the door.

XXXXX

Chloe was surprised to see Beca waiting for her on the porch assuming that the music producer would be off somewhere with Emily.

"We need to talk" was the only thing Chloe said.

Standing up Beca gave her a solemn nod "We do"

And right on que Emily comes out to stand next to Beca, taking the shorter girls and she said "We all do".

 _ **I know I know the way I ended this is just down right mean buuuttt I had to. So try not to hate me the next chapter will be out soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok guys after looking over the reviews I decided to go back and change this chapter up. Thank you so much for telling me what you want to see from the story! So sorry that you guys felt that it was lacking I have been kinda stressed with my tests, but they are over so I'll be able to spend more time on the story! Hope you guys like the change & please as always let me know! (I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect)**_

 **Chapter 7**

As soon as Beca sees Chloe's drift towards the connected hands she immediately re-thinks the plan, but after receiving a reassuring squeezes from Emily she starts to speak "Chlo look –"

Chloe's eyes snap up to Becas at the sound of her nick name, the tiny brunette saw the fire in those crystal blue eyes she loved so much and immediately shut up.

"No, you don't get to call me that! You know what Beca I'll save you the trouble, we're done!"

Beca recoiled as if Chloe had slapped her, though she doesn't know why she's so surprised with the way that Chloe is reacting right now; but it still hurts. The only thing that is able to snap Beca out of her shock is the sight of the red head turning to walk away from her.

Beca instinctively reaches out and grabs her wrist to keep her from leaving. Chloe swings around and rips her arm away "Don't" she spits "don't you EVER touch me again!". Even though Beca knows the ridiculous amount of strength Chloe has in her well-toned arms she grabs for her again.

"No Chlo wait!" Chloe ignores Beca's pleas and continues to walk towards the house.

"Please" the word comes out so broken and so defeated that Chloe's step falters; she sighs before turning around and looking over Beca's shoulder not meeting her eyes.

Beca takes a moment to gather herself and say what she needs to say to Chloe without running her off. "Thank you for not walking off yet."

Chloe takes just a second to look at Beca, and finally notices just how truly broken Beca is. "Fine Beca you have 2 minutes to attempt and explain yourself before I go back to MY room and contemplate if we still have a relationship."

Hearing those words Beca froze again, this was exactly what she didn't want to happen, she didn't want her messed up back ground haunting her life now; she wondered if she could ever escape what had happened to her.

"Fair enough, if you wouldn't mind sitting down over here I will tell you everything you want to know" Beca lead Chloe to one of the chairs on the porch, Emily who had been quietly waiting in the background moved to sit next to Beca, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Chloe.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes with Emily looking at Beca, Chloe glaring at both of them, and Beca looking at her shoes trying to figure out how to explain everything.

"Well" Chloe snarled "are you even going to try and say anything or what"

Beca finally held her head up looking straight at Chloe she started "Well –", "You see-", "The thing is-"

After watching Beca struggle to form words Emily decided that she should help despite Beca explicitly telling her not to say anything until after she had told Chloe what was really going on. "Look Chloe, Beca and I –" Emily had barely gotten started when Chloe looked her way.

"You" the red head snarled "are the reason that we are in this mess in the first place. You, are the one that has caused a rift between me and the one person that I could have sworn would never hurt me. YOU are the REASON that my world is falling apart right now. So for those reasons YOU will never speak to me again, understood"

Emily stunned in to silence from the outburst, she had never heard Chloe use a tone like that with anyone, could only nod in agreement and shrink back against the porch railing.

"Chloe it's not her fault don't talk to her like that" Beca chides finally able to form coherent sentences.

"Of course you defend her" Chloe scoffs.

"Look that's not why we are here right now, so if you wouldn't mind I'll tell you everything you want to know, just please stop biting Emily's head off ok?"

Chloe shuts her mouth and give a curt nod signifying for Beca to continue.

Beca takes a deep breath before starting "Alright Chlo, I'll tell you everything; but I just want you to know that I didn't keep any of this from you because I was trying to hurt you, I did it because I was and still am completely terrified that if you really knew what has been going on you wouldn't think twice about leaving me, and I just…..I just don't know if I can handle that"

Chloe met Beca's eyes for a moment and saw the pain behind them, though she wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette and tell her everything would be alright she just said "continue".

"Well, you know I don't talk about my child hood that's because it was awful and there are things that I will tell you, but just not right now. The biggest thing is that a few years after my parents were divorced I was put into the foster care system for a while and those times well they ….. they were terrible to put it mildly". Beca paused at looked at Emily for reassurance.

"Beca you know I've never pushed you about your past but what the living hell does it have to do with you and Emily sleeping together and then lying to my face about it?" Chloe roared.

Emily and Beca looked at each other and couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter. Chloe looked at the two in shock "what the hell you two, why is Beca cheating on me so damn funny!?"

"Beca you better answer me or I swear to god you will NEVER hear from me again"

Beca knew that when Chloe used that tone she meant whatever threat she was using.

"OK, ok" the DJ held one hand up in surrender while using the other to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks "Chloe I'll tell you why that is the most obscene thing I have ever heard".

Chloe looked down upon the two, tapping a toe very impatiently.

"Chloe, I am so NOT cheating on you with Emily or anyone for that matter, Emily and I are sisters" Beca finished, looking up to meet Chloe's eye for the first time.

"I knew it you son of a – wait. What!?" chloe was totally in disbelieve "no that's not possible, you would have told me, you guys don't even have the same last names! Quite making shit up to make yourself look better!".

"You think I'm making this up? Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I make something like this up!? Do you think that I like seeing the way you look at me, seeing that I am the one that hurts you this way?" Beca could not believe what Chloe had said; out of all the possible ways that Chloe would react Beca did not see this one coming.

Chloe was about to say something else when Emily, who had remained completely silent until this point cut in first "Look I know that you two have some very real issues to work out but the things that are about to be said are, shall we say very sensitive in nature so do you think we could take this somewhere a little more … private" She motioned to the windows where the curtains could be seen swinging back into place.

Beca scoffed "figures" she muttered; as much as she loved the Bellas, they as a group could be VERY nosy people and try to stick themselves into other people's business as much as possible. However, this was not one of those times where the brunette captain could laugh it off later; Emily was right the information that she was about to give Chloe was extremely private and only needed to be shared with the red head.

"She's right Chloe can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Beca tentatively asked.

Seeing the pleading look and small, broken demeanor that Beca was giving off Chloe reluctantly agreed to have the conversation just a little down the beach. "Fine we can talk about it somewhere else" but when she saw Beca's face light up she quickly added "that does not mean that I forgive you though, you still have quite a bit to explain"

Beca nodded in agreement "that is totally fair" and with that she turned and started walking toward an alcove along the beach with Chloe and Emily in tow.

 _ **Hope yall liked what I changed, please let me know. And the next chapter will be up this weekend. Thank you guys again for sticking with me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my awesome people, before you read this I have made some changes to the end of Chapter 7 so I suggest you take a look at it if it has been a while since you've last looked at it. Thank you SO much for reviewing and letting me know what you think of the chapters, keep them coming so I can make the story what you guys want to see! This chapter has some language and short abuse flashback please be warned there will be ** before and abuse takes place. All flash backs will be Becas and are in italics.**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

Knowing that they would be there for a while Emily took a seat on a sun bleached log, Chloe sat with her back resting against it; both watched as Beca paced nervously in front of them. "Look Becs I know I said that I would hear you out but for me to do that you have actually talk"

"I know Chloe just – just give me a second to figure out how and where I am going to start" Even though Chloe was still sorta mad at Beca she knew that if she gave Beca enough time the brunette would let everything out.

Coming to a stop Beca sighed and looked at Chloe "well, here goes nothing. So as you know my parents got a divorce when I was 8 an Em was 5. I was, and still am, so angry that my father thought that it would be perfectly fine if he just left his entire family without so much as good by or see you later kid; and that anger translated into fights, disobedience of anyone other than my mother and a severe distrust in men. Eventually my mother had had enough of my attitude and decided that a change in scenery would do us well so she moved us to Santa Rosa Beach, which is just down the highway from here. And for a while everything was better, I didn't get into fights anymore, I listened better but is still couldn't stand to be around men, but then mom met Spencer."

Beca's voice grew quieter; she wrapped her arms around her waist as if she was trying to comfort herself from the memories that plagued her.

Chloe noticed the obvious discomfort and quietly said "Becs you don't have to go through it if you don't want to, I believe you, -"

"No! no I am going to tell you because if I don't do it now than I don't think I will ever be able to tell you" Beca looked up and saw the concern that was on Chloe's face, she gave a small smile before continuing.

"Like I said when mom met Spencer he was great, tall, blond, very pretty blue eyes; and he never pushed me to like him, he just was himself and little by little I let him in. After about a year of dating he and mom got married; for the first two years of marriage life was fantastic, we were the picture perfect American family; but after that two year mark that's when things started to change. Spencer he – he lost his job and took up drinking, and when he would drink he would get violent; nothing physical towards us he would just through empty bottles or smash walls but it was never directed towards me, Emily, or our mom."

Becas eyes grew cold and detached it was like she was watching a memory unfold before her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "But that too started to change as well, one night mom didn't get dinner on the table in what Spencer deemed an appropriate amount of time so he slapped her, right after he apologized and promised that it would never happen again, but of course it did. I remember the screaming matches they would have, Emily without fail would come crawl in my bed and I would sing to her to try and drown out the noise; the fights always ended the same way, he would hit her, he would apologize and they would go to bed like nothing ever happened."

Chloe looked over to see Emily silently crying as she remembered how Beca was always there for her and would protect her no matter the cost to her own well-being.

"One night their screams were particularly loud and I knew that Spencer had been drinking a lot more than usual so I decided to do something about it, I walked down the hallway and saw one of his hands wrapped around my mother's throat the other cocked back ready to strike…."

XXXXX

** " _Don't you dare fucking touch her" I snarled_

 _Spencer looked over at me and set my mother back down on her feet. He started laughing "now now cupcake even if I did take orders from girls, what would you do to stop me"_

 _I could feel the anger that I had learned to hide away start to slowly come back up and fuel my adrenaline to take on this man that was easily three times my size. My vision was tinted red and blurred around the edges. "Like I said before Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Her. It will be the last thing you ever do"_

 _All evidence of amusement fell from his face as he launched himself at me. Even though I was much smaller and quicker than he was, he still managed to grab me and shove me into the wall, holding me by nothing but my throat. "Look here you ungrateful, conniving, stupid little bitch; I am the reason that you have a roof over your head, I am the one that pays for all those guitar and singing lessons which have obviously done you no good. So I would be VERY careful how you talk to me"_

 _The smell of sour whiskey coming off his breath was unbearable, I clawed at the hand on my throat trying to break free but it just tightened. I could feel myself losing consciousness, and my vision started to go back when all of a sudden he just dropped me. **_

XXXXX

Emily pulled in a ragged breath and Chloe moved to wrap her in a hug; the red head trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill; she knew if she started crying now Beca would never be able to finish telling her what had happened to her.

"When I eventually could breathe again I looked up and saw Emily standing over him, with our biggest butcher knife in her hand. Mom took the knife and told us to go pack our things we would be leaving as soon as we were done packing. Once we found a motel that we could stay at and knew Spencer wouldn't come looking for us there, mom called the police and had him arrested. Over the next few months the police held him in custody and we awaited his trial. And when the day came mom, me, and Emily all went to see the monster be put behind bars where he belonged; however that didn't happen, the official ruling was that there was insufficient evidence to convict him of the crimes that he was charged with, but really Spencer had somehow paid off the judge so he was a free man once again. Mom wasn't stupid she knew that he would come looking for us so she did what she thought was best and had us entered into the witness protection program."

Chloe had gotten up from where she was sitting with Emily and moved towards Beca, the brunette leaned into the gingers touch and allowed herself to be guided towards the log.

Taking a deep breath Beca continued "After entering the program we moved to the suburbs right outside Seattle; and everything was great we were a family just the three of us." Beca and Emily smiled at the thought of how happy they were, Beca's smile though was short lived "We had lived there about 7 months and thought that we had finally gotten rid of the monster that plagued our past. But one night mom didn't come home from work, which was weird because she NEVER was late without calling and letting me know; so I went to look for her and left Emily at home by hersef. When I showed up at her office her co-workers said that they saw her leave about an hour before I had gotten there. I thought it was strange but figured her phone died and she just stopped by the store to pick up things for dinner and was probably already home. So I started making my way back home and took the ally that ran behind her office building."

Beca's voice started to break; her breathing became rapid and shallow. "And – and that's when I – I found her, she was shoved in between some dumpsters and had a note pinned to her shirt. I tried to wake her I really did, I was only 13 but I still did everything I could but there was no use, she was dead long before I found her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am SO incredibly sorry about how long it took for me to update again. There were some MAJOR issues going on in my life at the time but that's no excuse. Thank you for all that have stuck with me and those just joining I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the story line, the original characters and of course the mistakes.**

Beca was openly crying something she NEVER did because it was embarrassing and totally not bad ass. "Anyway the note said 'I told you bitches that you could never escape me, I will always find you and destroy your life like you destroyed mine'. I knew that Spencer had found us, against all odds he did; and there was one place that he would be headed next. So I ran as fast as I could the 3 miles that it was to our house. I had either beaten him there or he was just toying with me letting me lead him straight to where Emily was too. That's when I did the last thing that I ever wanted to do but it was my only option, I called the police. I knew that because Emily and I were both minors we would become wards of the state, but that HAD to be better than anything Spencer had planned for us."

Chloe sat next to Beca rubbing circles on her back letting the DJ know that she was there for her.

"Over the next few months we were bounced around from group home to group home; we almost had a foster family take us in but they wanted younger siblings. That's when I knew that we had to split up, so I talked to our social worker and told her that she needed to get Emily adopted to a family first and worry about me later" Emily snapped her head up at this new information, she had just assumed that it was the state that split them up not Beca.

"Becs I can't believe you did that for me. You gave up your chance at having a family so I could?"

Beca looked up at Emily, a soft caring smile playing at her lips "Of course Em you were just 11 and needed to experience what a normal childhood was like, why wouldn't I do it for you?"

Emily just stared at Beca incredulously, her older sister literally sacrificed everything just so she could grow up with people that loved and protected her, something Beca never had.

"Anyway there was this family, the Junks, that came by looking to adopt and Emily immediately found her way into their hearts. There was literally no way that they were leaving without her coming with them."

The younger brunettes eyes grew cold and focused on nothing in particular memories of the day that she was torn apart from Beca came flooding in.

XXXXX

" _Emily" the girls social worker, Rylie, was walking toward the sisters a smile plastered on her face "great news the Junks just signed the papers and are now officially your caregivers!"_

 _Of course the youngest sister was ecstatic that she had someone that wanted her because of her and not because they had to. She turned and looked at Beca who was smiling at her. "What about Beca?"_

 _Beca looked over at Rylie her smile faltering. "Look kid, this is just for you" Seeing Emily's smile start to fade she quickly took her sisters face in her hands "Hey, hey I'll be fine you know me, I don't take any shit from anyone and I'll kick someone's ass without hesitation. Resident bad ass over here"_

 _Emily could see the truth in her sister's eyes "But you're the only family that I have ever known, what am I going to do without you?"_

" _You are supposed to live a normal life, go to school, and find someone that will treat you right; and maybe one day we'll accidently run into each other at Chipotle because you have a weird obsession with that place." The girls giggled because Emily wanted to and probably could eat there at least once a day and would never get tired of it._

 _Rylie cleared her throat "alright girls its time"_

 _Beca stood up and wrapped Emily in a tight last hug conveying all the emotions that they both knew she would never say out loud. "See ya kid"_

 _Emily gave Beca one final squeeze and let her go "I love you Becs, and thank you for everything that you have done for me."_

 _Beca smirked "Anytime now go meet your family before I steal them from you"_

 _Emily and Rylie turned to walk to the awaiting car when Beca reached out and grabbed her arm "will I ever see her again?'_

 _Rylie looked at Becas eyes full of sadness "For this to work, for you two to completely disappear, both your names will be changed and no you can never see her again." And with that the social worker turned on her heel and headed to her car._

 _Beca watched as her only remaining family member was taken out of her life forever; and she broke down crying. Once her sobs turned more in to the occasional sniffle Beca got up off the ground, wiped her face, and made a promise to herself to never let anyone get close to her again because they will just end up hurting or disappointing her like everyone else in her life has._

XXXXX

"So that's why I was so shocked to see Emily at one of the Trebles parties" Beca said to Chloe "it had been seven years since the last time that I had laid eyes on her, and I just couldn't believe that the only family that I had left was there, standing in front of me when I was told that there was never going to be any possibility of that ever happening"

Emily finally spoke up breaking Chloe from the heartbreaking stare she had fixed on Beca "That is the reason that we became so close so quick, and spent every moment we could together because there was so much to catch up on and we had to make sure that we were still safe from any lingering past demons."

Cloe looked down in a mixture of shame and understanding, tears streaming down her face. She finally was able to see why this young girl was able to capture Beca's attention so easily and break her walls down without having to try.

Thick tense silence hung heavy between the three. Chloe stood and walked a few feet away to stare out over the ocean trying to process everything that she had just heard and figure out the possible ramifications of the two sisters finally being reunited. Beca was frozen on the bench, eyes training Chloe as she paced; DJ's mind going crazy trying to figure out what Chloe was thinking and how the red head is going to react when she finally says something. Emily sat silent on her log, eyes dancing between Chloe pacing and Beca looking desperately after her trying to come up with some way to help, but coming up with nothing of use she reached over and put her hand on Beca's knee offering as much comfort as she could in such a small gesture. Without breaking her eyes off of Chloe the older brunette grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Chloe noticed the movement, stopped pacing and turned to the two sisters with an unreadable look on her face. Beca froze, her breathe caught in her throat her entire future would be based on what her girlfriend had to say about this massive secret that the DJ had been hiding for so long. Emily took her hand back and folded it in her lap stealing herself for whatever outcome they were about to get.

The redhead looked over at Emily and offered a small, kind smile; and then she turned her attention to Beca. When she noticed how nervous the tiny brunette was she let out a small chuckle and got down on her knees. She took Becas hands to get the girl to look at her, once those deep brown eyes met her ocean blue ones Chloe said "I have just one question".

"Anything" Beca barely breathed out.

"What are your real names?"

Beca looked at her for a tortured moment, and finally said "Anna Kendrick, Emily is Shelby Kendrick", that's why I have been so evasive and not letting you in lately is because I didn't want to ever put you in danger with telling you who I really was; and I was afraid that you would reject me for having such a screwed up passed"

In that moment Chloe broke, her head fell, fiery curls covering her face, silent tears gathering in her eyes threating to fall; but she refused gathered herself and looked back to Beca. "Baby that would never happen I would never let anyone take you from me I worked too hard to get you to open up to me" she smirked. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The tiny brunette opened her mouth but quickly closed it not having any real reason to have kept this from Chloe.

"That is my fault" Emily piped up. The two older girls' heads whipped up to look at her having forgotten that she was there. ""I asked Anna not to say anything until we had the whole situation figured out, for so long it was just me and her against the world & I was afraid that if we let you in I would lose her."

Chloe looked up at her with a soft smile "I would never take her from you!"

For the first time Beca smiled "Alright nerds I think that I have reached my maximum yearly capacity for mushy feelings in one afternoon, what do y'all say about heading back to the house and take the girls out for a drink and maybe some burgers?"

"Sounds good to me I'm starving" Chloe said "oh one more thing the guy that you two keep seeing around town why does he make you so nervous?"

"That's because of how much he looks like Spencer" Emily said walking ahead of the couple.

"But that's impossible seeing as how Spencer is dead and everything" Beca chimed in.

As Chloe took Beca's had the DJ's phone started to ring but she ignored it. The third time that The Neighborhoods "Sweater Weather" started to play Chloe sighed "You might as well answer it, Fat Amy will just keep calling until you do". Beca laughed and fished the iPhone out of her pocket but was thrown off by the name she saw flashing across the screen.

"Shit" She mumbled. And with a strained voice she answered.

 _ **Please please please leave a review! Thank you! It helps me write I promise!**_


End file.
